Desvaríos de dos múltiplos de tres
by KingdomSora
Summary: Personajes ficticios, historia original basada en el universo ficticio de BleachSP. Ari, integrante de la división 9, se adentra en el cuartel del duodécimo escuadrón en busca de su hermano y su amiga. Pero el destino tiene pensado un encuentro diferente


_HISTORIA A MEDIAS: Desvaríos de dos múltiplos de tres_

* * *

(SOKI)  
- Malditas mañanas, no las llevo nada bien.- Soki estaba, como siempre, maldiciendo. No era especialmente trabajador, y cuando se pasaba toda la noche en el laboratorio investigando estaba poco amistoso el día siguiente.- Saldré a despejarme un ratillo, a ver si no me vuelvo un cascarrabias por el camino. 

Abrió la puerta de su laboratorio, el más grande y mejor equipado del cuartel, no obstante era el del capitán. Atravesó los laberínticos y sencillamente decorados pasillos para salir a los aledaños del edificio.

* * *

(ARI)  
Con la mirada fija al frente, Ari caminaba decidida. Su destino; el cuartel del duodécimo escuadrón, residencia habitual de Kazu, su hermano, y Mitsuko, su amiga. No buscaba nada en especial de ellos, tan solo un poco de compañía ya que el resto de sus amistades se encontraban de misión en ese mismo momento. 

Y por fin, tras recorrer el último trecho que le separaba del cuartel, la felina muchacha se paró frente a las puertas de la científica división y se rascó inocentemente la cabeza con su cola, mientras pensaba la mejor forma de dar con ellos ya que, evidentemente, ninguno de los dos era consciente de su visita.

* * *

Salió del edificio principal hacia los jardines con paso taciturno. Arrastraba los pies como solía hacer casi siempre al andar, pero esta vez no era por dejadez, sino por cansancio. Entonces la vio. 

Una joven shinigami con un curioso gorro se asomaba tímidamente a las dependencias del orden y progreso de todo el Seireitei. No podía apreciarlo bien desde la distancia, pero parecía muy guapa, se frotó los ojos con la capa de capitán y salió a su encuentro, esta vez a pasos largos y concisos. En efecto, era muy guapa.

* * *

Con cierto miedo, Ari se asomó al interior del cuartel con la esperanza de encontrárselos nada más entrar, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y en el interior todo parecía desierto, hasta que entonces le vio. 

Un núbil shinigami moreno que parecía más zombi que humano por la forma en que arrastraba sus pies, acababa de doblar la esquina con toda la intención de dirigirse hacia el exterior, en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba ella. La gata se puso en alerta pero, en cuanto el muchacho avanzó unos pasos más y la chica pudo distinguir claramente su túnica de capitán, se sintió aliviada ¿Quién mejor que él para indicarle el camino hacia ellos?

-Esto..perdone capitán.-Le llamó tímidamente al tiempo que se aventuraba en sus dominios.-He venido a ver a mi hermano, Kazu ¿Sabe donde está?

* * *

- Hola jovencita, bonito gorro llevas puesto. ¿Puedo tocarlo? - Alargó la mano para intentar acariciar el gorro de orejas de gato que llevaba puesto la pelirroja shinigami. - Vaya, si hasta llevas cola a juego. - Dijo advirtiendo una larga cola.

* * *

Ari se apartó bruscamente-No es un gorro, son mis orejas y son de verdad.-Respondió tajante.

* * *

"Interesante" pensó el apuesto capitán. "Esto no puedo dejar de estudiarlo." - ¿Y no me dejarás tocarlas ni aunque sea un poquito? No te haré daño, sólo quiero comprobar unas cosas, por tu bien. - E intentó sonreír tranquilizadoramente, pero la sonrisa era bastante más pícara de lo que intentó aparentar.

* * *

Cierto brillo malicioso en sus ojos le hizo desconfiar, como tantas veces había hecho, de aquel representante del género masculino. Demasiados malos tragos había pasado ya con ellos la chica como para mostrarse confiada tan a la ligera, pero las amables palabras con las que su querido hermano siempre había hablado de su capitán, no hacían mas que resonar en su cabeza y la joven bajó la guardia. 

-Si solo es por interés científico vale, pero no quiero ningún comentario sobre ellas.

* * *

Se limpió las manos en la bata de capitán, que entre unas cosas y otras, estaba empezando a llenarse de suciedad. Tanto era así que había empezando a perder el tono blanquecino que la caracterizaba. 

Entonces, posó suavemente la palma sobre una de las orejas misteriosas. Picuda, peluda y muy suave, una sensación de calidez recorrió todo el brazo levemente entumecido por las horas pasadas trabajando sin descanso. Asimismo, la felina muchacha parecía estremecerse delicadamente, de lo cual dedujo que era una zona extremadamente sensitiva.

"Tengo que llevármela al laboratorio como sea, debo utilizar 'eso'." Pensó Soki.

* * *

Un grato cosquilleo recorrió la oreja de Ari desde el extremo hasta la punta, debido a la suave forma en que este acababa de tocarla. Pero tras esos escasos segundos de flaqueza, la shinigami recuperó rápidamente su estado de alerta. 

-Vale, ya está bien.-Le cortó bruscamente a la vez que se apartaba.-He venido a ver a Mitsuko y a Kazu y no tengo más tiempo que perder ¿Sabes donde están?

* * *

El moreno se sobresaltó un poco por la tajante manera de cortar aquella placentera sensación, pero logró reaccionar a tiempo.-Claro que sé donde están, son subordinados míos al fin y al cabo. Toma un caramelito, te llevo mientras a donde están. 

Metió la mano con que acariciaba aquél aterciopelado extremo de la cabeza para sacar un papel de brillantes colores sobre el que estaba escrito "tutti fruti"

* * *

Ari, desconfiada, tomó el extraño envoltorio, lo abrió levemente y entonces, igual que un animalillo antes de llevarse la comida a la boca, lo olfateó. Las consecuencias llegaron al instante; la muchacha, sin saber cómo ni por qué, acaba de caer redonda al suelo, sumida en el más profundo y tranquilo sueño... 

Quizás alguien debía haberla prevenido sobre lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser aceptar algo de aquel dios de la muerte que era, por encima de todo, un científico en busca de nuevos especímenes para estudiar.

* * *

Excelente. - Comentó Soki mientras se tocaba la punta de los dedos y Ari caía al poco confortable suelo de la entrada. - No falla nunca. Mandaré llamar a alguien para que la lleve a mi laboratorio... no, mejor no. Estos buitres se aprovecharían y me quitarían mi nuevo sujeto de investigación. Cargaré yo mismo con ella. 

Cuando se agachó, observó de cerca el rostro afilado, felino que dormía apacible por el efecto de la versión mejorada del cloroformo desarrollada por él mismo. Se quedó un rato mirando embelesado la paz que su tez reflejaba, notó un cierto rubor y sintió miedo. Se rascó la barbilla, los pocos pelos que tenía estaban empezando a salir y picaban.

"Me la llevaré a mi despacho, ahí no la molestará nadie." Pensó. Finalmente, cargó con la ligera chica gatuna a cuestas hasta su despacho mientras rezaba por no encontrarse con nadie por el camino.

--------------

* * *

Cuando la shinigami recuperó de nuevo la conciencia, una desagradable sensación muy similar a la experimentada tras una larga noche de borrachera le nubló la vista y le revolvió el estomago ¿Qué había pasado, es que acaso había bebido? Sea como fuere, la chica no recordaba nada en absoluto. 

Nerviosa por esa extraña situación en la que se había despertado, Ari miró a su alrededor y un abarrotado despacho se abrió ante sus ojos. Pero, lo más llamativo de todo, aquello que acababa de conseguir que se asustara por completo, era el hecho de que Soki, el joven sobre el que tenía vagos recuerdos de haber hablado, reposaba placidamente dormido al lado suyo.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-Chilló esta mientras trataba de alejarse del mismo, en voz quizás demasiado alta...

* * *

- Uhh ¿huh¿Ya te has despertado? - "¿¡Pero qué demonios¡Me he quedado dormido!" 

El sueño que hace un momento se había apoderado de él, impedía que recordara cómo había llegado a esta situación. Intentó hacer memoria: "vamos a ver, estaba cargando con ella para experimentar y..." el recuerdo de su propio rubor encendió aún más sus colores y desvió la mirada en la medida de lo posible.

-Bueno,¿quieres algo¿un café?- Dijo rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

* * *

-Un...¿café?-Ari no cabía en sí de su asombro ¿Pero qué forma era esa de romper ese incómodo silencio? 

Se alejó aún más preocupada si cabía, y se palpó inconscientemente el cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaba vestida, y entonces, se acordó. Esos borrosos y confusos recuerdos del capitán ofreciéndole un caramelo volvieron a aflorar, bien frescos, en su mente.

-¡Tú!-Le bramó.-¡¿Qué tenía ese caramelo?!

* * *

- ¿Caramelo?-Ahora empezaba a recordar algo, la vieja táctica del caramelito de tuttifrutti, nunca fallaba. Pero¿si usó la táctica, cómo es que no estaba en la mesa de disecciones? 

"Esto es tremendamente irregular" - Si no pasa nada con los caramelitos, mira. - Sacó uno de su bolsillo intentando disimular la cara de sorpresa al ser descubierto. Desenvolvió el caramelo, se lo acercó a los labios y...

* * *

La chica no tuvo tiempo de tratar de frenarle en su caída y el batacazo fue brutal; Soki, sedado tras caer en su propia trampa, roncaba ahora en el suelo justo a sus pies. Ari, asustada como había permanecido hasta el momento por esa especie de secuestro, vio su oportunidad de escapar y huyó hacia la puerta dispuesta a dar con su hermano y su amiga. 

Pero entonces, con el pomo de la puerta fuertemente asido entre sus manos y la mirada fija en la gastada superficie de la estancia y en el capitán, una idea brotó en la mente de la shinigami, una idea de venganza. Caminó hasta la mesa y revolvió entre los miles de papeles que sobre ésta reposaban hasta que dio con ello; un rotulador negro.

Volvió hasta Soki, se agachó, y garabateó divertida en su apacible rostro y posteriormente en un papel que dejó estratégicamente entre sus manos para luego irse rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

Despertó aturdido, mareado por los efectos de su propia droga. Poco a poco fue recobrando los sentidos, primero la vista, luego el olfato, oído, tacto y demás; descubrió en este orden que estaba en el suelo, que algo olía intensamente mal, que había un alboroto fuera de su despacho y que tenía una trozo de papel en las manos. 

Se incorporó para leer la nota, ya que el hecho de encontrarse un capitán tirado en el suelo no daba buena imagen. Desdobló aquel pedazo de papel y leyó: "Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien"

No logró comprender el significado de la frase, pero sí se dio cuenta de que la chica gatuna se había ido y debía salir a su búsqueda para... ¿examinarla? bueno, lo que surgiera. Así que agarró el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y al salir se hizo la carcajada. Tras ver que le señalaban a él, masculló por lo bajo - Vamos a tener muchos sujetos para experimentar este mes..." .

* * *

Lo que el capitán ignoraba, era que la felina muchacha había dibujado en su cara un cómico y rizado bigote... 


End file.
